1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having an optical path reflecting zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, a zoom lens which includes an object-side lens unit having a reflecting surface and a lens unit which moves in an optical axial direction at the time of zooming from a wide angle end to a telephoto end on an image side of the object-side lens unit, are disposed has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-96559.
Furthermore, an image pickup apparatus in which an opening portion of an aperture stop is made to be elliptical and a shape of a lens after reflecting (reflection) is ovalized for having both thinning of a zoom lens and reduction of ghost image has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-96559.